Game Update 50
July 15, 2015 Meta, Magic and Tech Missions now Tier 4 Duos! We have taken some of our most iconic missions and turned them into Tier 4 Duos! Heroes and Villains will fight alongside Wonder Woman and Circe in Shadowlands. Enter the Watchtower and witness the ever present struggle between Lex Luthor and Superman in The Watchtower: An Opportunity for Villains or Hall of Doom: Recovery for Heroes. In STAR Labs Satellite, both Heroes and Villains must enter the Batcave and face Brainiac's android versions of Batman and the Joker! Requirements: *2 Players *Minimum Combat Rating: 70 *Recommended Combat Rating: 70+ Loot Lockout Timer With Game Update 50, we have exposed Loot Lockout timers in the UI. No more guessing when time's up! Just look in the On Duty UI on the content you are loot locked from. At the top of the Description panel, you will now see a line that indicates how long you have on that instance loot lockout. Black Adam Harness the power of the Gods with Black Adam and blast your foes with ancient lightning! Members may purchase this item in game for Marks of Legend on a per character basis. The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and it is not tradable. Power Revisions With Game Update 50, we have made improvements to Nature, Light and Electricity Advanced Mechanics! See Power notes below for details! Stat Flattening Adjustments Re-adjusted and greatly reduced the stat flattening changes made to NPCs between CRs 34-103 (Tiers 1-5) in Game Update 47. Alerts STAR Labs *The Logical Emotion Objective will now complete before the exit to leave STAR Labs becomes available. Equipment Mods *The tooltip for Escalating Replenishing Procs has been updated to include that it works with Munitions' Reload super power. Gear *Resolved the issue where the Rampant Lion's Chestplate Raging Aurochs' would cause female body types to have caved in arms. Ignored Players *Fixed a bug with inviting Ignored Players to an instance. Items *Stats for the Band of Balance ring and the Polished Coin neck have been updated. Legends PvE: Ace Chemicals *Fixed an issue where Chemo would heal you instead of damage you. Missions *With a Vengeance **Fixed an issue where the Wraith of Vengeance was doing too much damage. **Fixed an issue where the Revengewalker was doing too much damage. NPC Stats *Re-adjusted and greatly reduced the stat flattening changes made to NPCs between CRs 34-103 (Tiers 1-5) in Game Update 47. Powers *Improvements to damage and healing over time stacking rules *Generally, damage and healing over time effects will now stack when applied by different players. They will continue not stacking with themselves when applied by the same player. *Different players of the same power are now able to use their damage and healing over time effects together for full effect without conflicting with each other. *'Controller Power over Time Effects' **The functionality of Controller Power over Time effects has been improved. **Players may still only have one Controller Power over Time effect applied at the same time. **A new Power over Time effect will only overwrite if it is applied by someone with a higher Vitalization than the one currently applied. This will let multiple Controllers function together harmoniously without anyone's toes being stepped on. Light *Increased damage for Advanced Mechanic Construct Combos. *Fixed Light Weight's Control role damage debuff so that it will work from range. *Throwing the Light Weight will no longer debuff enemies. This brings the number of targets that can be debuffed in line with the other Control role debuffs. Nature *Briar **Increased damage over time in Damage role. *Harvest **Increased damage over time in Damage role. *Savage Growth **Increased damage over time in Damage role. **Increased the damage radius to 12.5m. *Vine Lash **Increased damage over time in Damage role. *Fling **Increased damage slightly. **Reactivates and spreads Poison Spore effects. **Now triggers Supercharge generation. *Thrash **Increased damage slightly. **Reactivates and spreads Poison Spore effects. **Now triggers Supercharge generation. *Thorn Burst **Corrected an issue where Poison Spore effects were not refreshed on main target. **Now also benefits from Power regeneration mechanics in Damage role. *Swarm **Re-tuned the damage of Swarm's large field effect down and its focus target damage up. **Although the Swarm still remains active for up to 18 seconds, the cooldown has been reduced to 12 seconds so it may be refreshed early for smoother rotations. *Hive Mind **Now Benefits from Power regeneration mechanics in Damage role. *Carnage **Re-tuned the additional instant damage and damage over time added when using Serpent Call and Roar while in Primal Wolf Form. *Power Refund Mechanics **Power regeneration mechanics have been improved for nature in Damage role and in Primal Wolf Form. **These now apply a regen effect rather than restoring power instantly. **Power regeneration mechanics become active for 12 seconds any time you activate or spread a Poison Spore effect or summon a Swarm. **There is no longer a strict power order activation requirement. Powers may now be activated in any order. **In addition to the original powers, Thorn Burst and Hive Mind also trigger the Power regeneration effect. **The Power efficiency mechanic activated by using Carnage in combination with Primal Wolf Form now applies a Power regeneration effect. Electricity *Electroburst **Increased damage over time in Damage role. **Increased the damage radius to 12.5m. *Electrogenesis **Increased damage over time in Damage role. *Voltaic Bolt **Increased damage over time in Damage role. *Power Refund Mechanics **Power regeneration mechanics have been improved for Electricity in Damage role. **These now apply a regen effect rather than restoring power instantly. **Power regeneration mechanics become active for 12 seconds any time you add an Electro-Charge or activate Electrocute. **There is no longer a strict power order activation requirement. Powers may be activated in any order. **In addition to the original powers, Wired also triggers the Power regeneration effect. Quantum *Enemies that are behind your character when hit with Alcubierre Wave will now be warped in front of your character instead of knocked through the air. Ice *Wintry Tempest's damage over time will no longer be removed by recasting it on the same target more than twice. *The Ice Armor defense buff granted from Cold Snap will now last the full 60 seconds that Ice Armor is active. Sorcery *Circle of Protection will now properly split damage on Polymorphed enemies or enemies with Bad Karma. Controller Role *Power granted over time from using the following abilities will now show in your combat log as coming from your "Innate Power" ability* *'Light' **Impact **Boxing **Light Claws *'Gadgets' **Sticky Bomb **Taser Pull *'Mental' **Telekinesis **Terror Tendrils *'Quantum' **Tachyon Burst **Gravitonic Field *'Munitions' **Chain Grenade Launcher **Laser Net Launcher Controller Debuff Range *Damage, Healing, and Defense debuffs from using the following abilities have been unified into your "Innate Power" ability. This means the debuffs range is equal to your max targeting range. **Pyrokinesis will now debuff one target like the other Healing debuffs. *'Gadgets' **Gauss Grenade **Cryo-Foam **Vortex Cannon **Napalm Grenade **Stasis Field **Paralyzing Dart *'Light' **Whip Thrash **Entrap **Grasping Hand **Snap Trap **Light Blast **Light Weight *'Mental' **Phantom Flames **Terrorize **Cryokinesis **Pyrokinesis **Thought Bubble **Horrific Visage *'Munitions' **Mini-Nuke **Rocket Launcher **Five Barrel Minigun **Multi-Net Launcher **Smoke Grenade Launcher **Flak Cannon *'Quantum' **Gravity Bomb **Singularity **Anomaly **Time Shift **Warp Barrage **Alcubierre Wave Controller Debuffs *Updated the following ability tooltips that still erroneously stated they remove power over time effects, which they do not. *'Mental' **Horrific Visage **Pyrokinesis *'Light' **Snap Trap **Entrap *'Quantum' **Anomaly **Gravity Bomb Sparring Targets * Sparring Targets in your Base, League Hall, and Headquarters will now allow you to keep the hit counter. UI *Fixed an issue when selecting a mod for a generator socket in which the first time you roll-over or select a mod in the selection window, the tooltip would not display. Category:Game Update